<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discoveries by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805771">Discoveries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Lucifer, Other, Season 5 Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Bingo: Genderfluid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Dean Winchester, Lucifer &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Lucifer Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not genderfluid so I asked a friend and had them look over this for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had found it interesting that humans seemed so set on gender norms and honestly didn’t get it. He had to wake Nick up, the human soul had been sound asleep curled against his grace but as fast as he jostled awake had Nick confused. </p><p>After asking a few things about why humans stuck so closely to gender norms and Nick explaining while yawning, can humans yawn that much? Lucifer had wondered why Dad had made humans so set on it. </p><p>Angels didn’t have a gender, well, they kind of did? No, yes, who knew? But he did know he enjoyed being male and other times female. Whatever he was feeling and once while he was walking around to go feed the ducks, a pass time he missed while being locked in the cage, he had walked right past the Winchesters. </p><p>Stunned he had stopped and looked back and they had no idea it was him. Looking into the window frowning it occurred to Lucifer that people couldn’t just transform the way angels could. So the female version of Nick didn’t set off any warning bells. </p><p>Still, there had to be a reason and Lucifer once ago shook Nick away, who whined about it and next thing Lucifer knew he was in a library looking up what different genders were to humans. Finding it fascinating about its history both the bad and the good, and even found out some humans didn’t have one! And all the sexual orientation?! </p><p>When did this happen?! </p><p>Damn, Lucifer had been a way too long to not know this. </p><p>So testing it out on days, Lucifer would talk to, ew, people, about it since learning more from people who were of different genders helped him understand that what he was and enjoyed being, was genderfluid. </p><p>So whenever he felt like a male, he’d be Nick, when he felt like being a female, he just changed to Nickie, which Nick had found interesting and even commented they made a hot woman. </p><p>Which was ridiculous. </p><p>Lucifer had always been damn hot! </p><p>But now Lucifer found something funnier to do when he was she. Mostly annoying the Winchesters at dinners, dropping drinks, messed up orders, one time slitting the older one car tiers. </p><p>Aw, the joy of hearing him cuss up a storm had left her feeling incredibly happy. To the point where now Lucifer just wanted to follow them around playing pranks on the Winchesters but had to keep far enough when the other angel would show up and at one point Lucifer had found they’re to a place where he meets humans who were like them. </p><p>Thought he felt slightly sad they couldn’t change their internal body as he could, but left to his Dad to not give them that option.  Now with it in mind to maybe postpone the apocalypse Lucifer ended up asking Nick what kind of pranks he’d like to play on the Winchesters, ignoring the fact the human just wanted to sleep against the cool of his grace and finally settled on just pulling a Gabriel and painted the Impala the same as his wings. </p><p>Though Lucifer had been off to the side planning on reveling herself to them for this amazing prank under a one Dean Winchester looked at the car and this dead silence went on and when Sam just turned around without stopping back into the dinner Lucifer realized that she might actually die by a human hand when Dean started naming off everything he was going to do to whoever painted the car. </p><p>Yeah, she was gonna lay low for a few days, not cause she was scared! </p><p>Lucifer just wanted to- to do something else and was so not flying as way as fast as they could!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>